nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fly Guy
Fly Guys are a species of Shy Guy that have a little helicopter propeller on their heads, that allow them to fly. Fly Guys have been used for various jobs, most commonly to carry items, sometimes harmful things such as Bombs, or something to benefit the player, such as Coins. The color of Fly Guy's propeller was originally yellow, but have also been white and are blue in recent appearances. History ''Yoshi'' franchise ''Yoshi's Island'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Fly Guys make their debut in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In the game, they carry items including Red Coins, extra lives, Coins, Winged Clouds, or even bombs. In some levels, they swoop down carrying a ? Cloud or a Red Coin. If that item is not obtained in time, the Fly Guy flies back up and makes a noise indicating that it is gone. A variant known as Whirly Fly Guy also appears. ''Yoshi's Story'' Fly Guys also make an appearance in Yoshi's Story, in groups of four. If all four are defeated with one egg, Yoshi is awarded with a melon. They appear in Stage 3-3: Poochy and Nippy, Stage 3-4: Frustration, and Stage 5-3: Shy Guy Limbo. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Fly Guys behave similarly in Yoshi's Island DS as they did in the original, except they do not carry bombs and their laugh is much, much higher pitched. 5 of them, one carrying a Red Coin, 2 with 1-ups, and 2 with Coins, appeared in the Island Museum. They are found in the Shy Guy exhibit. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Fly Guys return as enemies in Yoshi's New Island, behaving as they did in previous games in the series. The yellow and green variants now have the same modern appearance as the Shy Guys, while a pink variant is introduced. These colored variants act the same as regular Shy Guy, however. ''Tetris Attack'' In Tetris Attack, a Fly Guy appears in Lakitu's stage on the top right at the top of the high-score in the large box. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' Fly Guys re-appear in Yoshi Touch & Go. They attack Yoshi by flying right at him, and dropping bombs. They also hold coins, similar to the Yoshi's Island games. The player can defeat them by throwing an egg, circling the stylus around them, or eating them. In addition to their usual red robes, yellow, and green ones reappear, while blue-robed Fly Guys make their debut. ''Yoshi's Woolly World''/''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' Fly Guys re-appear in Yoshi's Woolly World and its port. They reprise their original role as enemies, being first found in Burt the Bashful's Castle. Their bodies are colored differently from each other and appear to be made of wool string in step with the handcrafted aesthetic of the game. Once Yoshi sticks his tongue onto one, he unweaves and contain the Fly Guy into his mouth, turning it into a yarn ball, which he can then either directly spit out to attack, or eat. ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' Fly Guys reappear in Yoshi's Crafted World, where they act as they did in previous Yoshi games. ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, Fly Guys appear in Shifting Sand Land, Snowman's Land, Tall, Tall Mountain, Tiny-Huge Island, and Rainbow Ride. In the former, their propellers have three wings instead of two. They cannot carry items, but they have the ability to spit fireballs at Mario (being the only game where Fly Guys produce fire), as well as dive at Mario to attack him. They drop two Coins when defeated. If Mario stomps a Fly Guy, he spin-jumps high up into the air, which allows him to reach high places. The Fly Guys share this effect with the Spindrifts. When swallowed by Yoshi, they provide him with a burst of fire to spit. This is the only incidence where a variant of Shy Guy appears in a main series Super Mario game after Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Mario 64 DS, Fly Guys also appear in the minigames Bounce and Pounce and Bounce and Trounce, both of which are Mario's minigames. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., they are only found in the minigame Balloon Racing. Four colors of Fly Guys appear as obstacles. If Yoshi collides with one, he loses a balloon. ''Mario Party'' series Fly Guys have been noted for some important roles in the ''Mario Party'' series. ''Mario Party'' In Mario Party, Fly Guy makes an appearance on the board Wario's Battle Canyon. When a player passes by, it asks the player if they want it to take them to Bowser, bring another player to the space before him or do nothing. Both choices cost 10 Coins. Also, a Fly Guy appears briefly in Knock Block Tower where he grabs the chest and flees if the player doesn't get it in time. In the Mini-Game House, there is a Mecha Fly Guy that is sold in the Mushroom Shop for 100 Coins. ''Mario Party 2'' Although no generic Fly Guys appear in Mario Party 2, the Mecha Fly Guy returns in the minigame Mecha-Marathon. ''Mario Party 4'' In Mario Party 4, Fly Guys appear as obstacles in the minigame Paratrooper Plunge. ''Mario Party 5'' Fly Guy is responsible for Duel minigames in Mario Party 5. ''Mario Party 6'' A secret technique with the mic causes Fly Guys to fly across the menu screen in Mario Party 6. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, a Fly Guy appears in Shroom City, living in the Mushroom Condo. When the player heads to the rooftop of the condo, Mr. E shows up and asks Fly Guy about the UFO, and Fly Guy replies by saying that he can summon it. When he and the player summon the UFO, Fly Guy rewards them with the Gaddget Morse Maker. According to the ending, Fly Guy has packed his bags and is waiting for the UFO to take him away. ''Mario Party 7'' In Mario Party 7, Fly Guys appear in The Final Countdown where they carry the players who lost the minigame back to the main platform during the ending sequence. ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Fly Guys appear in the minigames King of the Thrill, where they carry the losing team as seen in the background. Additionally, in the same minigame, if two characters fall off at the same time during a fight, a Fly Guy carries the character who falls off just after the other falls off up to the top platform for the next part of the fight (or for the victory if the character falls off during the last part of the minigame). In another minigame, Mosh-Pit Playroom, they carry the basket of balls for the characters to pop, as well as the basket of confetti to rain down onto the champion of the minigame. Two Fly Guys are also seen holding the 8000 points sign in Test for the Best. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' In Mario Party: Island Tour, Fly Guys appear on the Shy Guy's Shuffle City board. If one of the players lands on an Event Space and causes somebody to move a certain amount of spaces, a Fly Guy appears and moves that character. ''Super Mario Party'' In Super Mario Party, Blue Fly Guys which are similar to Fly Guy Rs are seen when the player uses the Fly Guy Ticket; then, they steal an item from a rival. ''Mario Golf'' series ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) In Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64, sometimes a Fly Guy flies across the screen when the player begins their stroke if there is a high wind on that hole. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, their name can appear on the tournament scoreboard, and when there are strong winds on the hole, a notification appears that depicts some Fly Guys getting blown away by a Fwoosh. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Power Tennis''/''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' Fly Guy debuted in the Mario Tennis series with Mario Power Tennis, where he is an unlockable Tricky type playable character. This is Fly Guy's first playable appearance. He can be unlocked by winning the Mushroom Cup, the Flower Cup, and Star Cup in singles. His Offensive Power Shot is the Tornado Twist, which envelopes the returning player in a whirlwind while messing up controls, and his Defensive Power Shot is the Tornado Return, which he uses a whirlwind to return the ball from anywhere. Fly Guy's trophy animation begins with him beginning to receive his trophy from Wario and Waluigi while Peach watches, unaware of their new prank. Then Waluigi surprises him by holding up a pair of pliers and and trapping them with it. But Fly Guy shakes them off by spinning and knocking over Wario and Waluigi. He then catches his trophy as Peach cheers. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' In Mario Tennis Aces, a trio of Fly Guys appear when Birdo uses her Special Shot, lifting and throwing her into the air. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Fly Guys appear as enemies in Star Hill in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. They carry time bombs with a number from 0 to 3. One attack involves a Fly Guy flying upwards and dropping the bomb on its target. Halfway in the top screen means Luigi, all the way top means Mario. It can be countered with the hammer. Every counter or hit makes the bomb lose one number. If it hits zero, it explodes. If the Fly Guy survives, it gets a new bomb. The other attack is rocking back and forth to throw it. The number of times it rocks depends on who gets hit. If it rocks twice or six times, it rolls towards Luigi, and if it rocks four or eight times, it rolls towards Mario. This can be dodged by jumping. They also appear if the player causes a Boom Guy to lose its launcher. A pair of red Fly Guys drop a new one on its head. The same event applies for Elite Boom Guys except the Fly Guys are blue. Fly Guys also appear when a Handfake uses a Bowser cut-out attack, where it carries a flame cut-out and flies towards Luigi to attempt to damage him (Boo is used to attack Mario). Stats ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Fly Guys reappear as enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In the field, Fly Guys roam at a high altitude, but dive down at Mario and Luigi upon sight, and chase them relentlessly for a short period of time. In battle, Fly Guys' attacks revolve around using Goombas, and due to this, they spawn Goombas during battle. Fly Guys cease to spawn Goombas after four have been spawned, even if there aren't any more Goombas on the field. Fly Guys also do not spawn any more Goombas if there are three already in battle. If no Goombas are present on the battlefield during its turn, the Fly Guy flies high into the sky to reappear flying back into the battlefield from the background, now air-lifting a Goomba in its grip; the Fly Guy then drops it in line with Mario and Luigi (from Mario's left) for them both to charge one after another at Mario and Luigi. Dodging the Goomba requires Mario and Luigi to jump before it hits them. Dodging the Fly Guy requires Mario and Luigi to not jump into it while trying to dodge the Goomba, and to just idle as it goes by. If there is a Goomba present, the Fly Guy may pick it up, fly above Mario or Luigi, and drop the Goomba on them, which must be countered by hammering the Goomba into the sand before it lands on the targeted bro, which may cause the dizzy status. After that, the Goomba then either run at the targeted bro again; if the Goomba has stars around its head, it charges into the bro who wasn't targeted. This attack only takes up the Fly Guy's turn. A stronger variation of Fly Guy called Fly Guy R appears later on in the game. The Piranha Plants found in Dreamy Driftwood Shore may spit out Fly Guys as part of their attack. Stats ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Fly Guys appear as enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. They only appear in specific missions, such as in Doop Doop Dunes's twenty minute quest, the Toadette rescue mission where one holds her captive under orders from Kamek in Bowser's Castle, and a couple of other required quests. If two or more Fly Guys appear in a battle, one will be holding a bomb, and defeating it causes the bomb to drop and damage other enemies. While Mario, Luigi and Paper Mario choose a Command Block, the Fly Guys may pass the bomb between each other. Fly Guys also appear during the final battle against Shiny RoboBowser, showing up in two of his attacks. If he chases the trio to the left, Fly Guys may appear along the path, damaging the Bros. if they jump into them. They also appear during the Airplane Guard chase attack, where Paper Mario in his plane form must evade the incoming Fly Guys. Stats Fly Guy (1) Fly Guy (2) Fly Guy (3) ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Fly Guys appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, where they are enemies and recruitable allies found in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. They are flying troopers, and attack by ramming enemies from the air. Fly Guys are strong against Ice Bros. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Fly Guys appear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode as allies and enemies. They return as flying troopers, and are strong against Ice Bros. and all the four color variants of Para-Biddybuds. Two of them are accompanied by two Bob-ombs to stop Bowser Jr. and Kamek from reasoning with Larry Koopa and Lemmy Koopa. ''Paper Mario'' series Although Fly Guys do not appear in Paper Mario, a similar Shy Guy named Sky Guy is in the game. Fly Guys have unused graphics in Super Paper Mario. They had propellers on their backs, instead of their heads. ''Mario Pinball Land'' Fly Guys reappear in Mario Pinball Land, where they are only seen in Bowser's Castle. Only the green-robed ones appear in this game, as the usual red-robed ones are absent. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Fly Guy appears in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 as an unlockable character. He is unlocked if the player gets at least a bronze trophy in the Star Tourney on hard difficulty. Fly Guy is also classified as a tricky character, the others being Boo, Paratroopa, Black Mage, and Moogle. His special shot is the Thunder Shot, which can be used if the player taps an "S" shape on the touch screen. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Fly Guys are featured in the Yoshi's Island stage. They are usually holding some kind of food. If they are attacked, they drop the food they are holding and fly away. A Fly Guy also appears as a sticker, depicting its artwork from Mario Power Tennis. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Fly Guys appear as enemies in Smash Run in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Unlike most other enemies, they do not damage the player. Instead, they fly around, carrying an item that randomly changes every few seconds (gold, custom part, food, etc.), similar to their role in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Once attacked, they drop the item. Fly Guys also once again appear on the stage Yoshi's Island, which returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Fly Guys reappear in the returning stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's Island. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Fly Guys appear in Dream Long Jump. If player is hit by one, they are deflected. Fly Guys can be defeated when jumped on. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Fly Guys do not physically appear in Mario Kart 8 or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, but two of them can be seen on the Mario-themed airplane in Sunshine Airport. Profiles and statistics ''Mario Power Tennis''/''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' *'Skill Type:' Tricky *'Offensive Power Shot:' Tornado Twist *'Defensive Power Shot:' Tornado Return ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' profile: Shy Guys who fly through the sky. No lie! Some say they know the weakness of the Ice Bros... ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: Shy Guys who fly gracefully through the sky. Some say they've learned the weakness of Parabiddybuds. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *'Type:' Tricky *'Special Shot:' Thunder Shot *'Letter to Tap:' S Trophy Descriptions 'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS' : "This enemy from the Yoshi's Island series is basically a Shy Guy with a propeller on its head. It hauls items with it as it flies, so chase it down to claim a reward. Usually, it's just food but, sometimes one will have some better prizes. One could say that these ones are ... pretty fly for a Shy Guy. No? Never mind." Similar species *Propeller Shy Guys *Sky Guys *Leaf Guys *Whirly Fly Guys *Mecha Fly Guys References Category:Mario enemies Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shy Guys Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Smash Run enemies